


The Way You Remind Me (Of Who I Really Am)

by 27dragons, tisfan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, Hand Feeding, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Showers, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24972079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27dragons/pseuds/27dragons, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan
Summary: Natasha is home after a deep cover mission.Bucky and Tony help her remember who she is, and who she loves.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark
Comments: 24
Kudos: 116
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tony Stark Bingo June Adopted Prompt - Intimacy without Sex
> 
> First Chapter is sex light - your mileage may vary because Bucky and Tony are still being sort of sexy in the background, altho it's mostly because Bucky is an ass. There's a lot of naked people, but it's MOSTLY about helping Natasha relax. If you're sex repulsed, you probably still want to skip this fic.
> 
> Second Chapter is NOT sex light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (both) 3023 and 3033 adopted June Prompt: Intimacy without Sex  
> (tisfan) Bucky Barnes Bingo K3: Kink Teasing

Nat’s voice, over the comm system, was weary. “I hate intel-gathering missions,” she said. “I can’t ever seem to get away from being a spy.”

“Was it bad?” Bucky leaned against Tony, practically draping himself around like a big cat. 

“Getting good intel always is,” Nat said. “Triple-agent bullshit. I forget who I am. That little girl trusted me, and I had to betray it. SHIELD’s got her away from her parents, but that sort of thing leaves a mark.”

“Done now, though, right?” Tony said. “Come on home to us, honey, and let us remind you who you are.”

“Yeah, I’m done,” Nat said. “Be landing shortly. I want a shower, something to eat, and then a week’s vacation.”

“I will personally kick the world’s ass,” Bucky said, “so you can sleep in late.”

Nat’s chuckle was a warm, soft sound before she turned off the comms. Bucky gave Tony a little squeeze before standing up straight. “Sounds like no fun was had by all.”

“Yeah,” Tony said, wrinkling his nose in distaste. “Need to do something fun to get her unwound and out of her head.” He considered. “We have any of that good cheese left? We could put together a board, let her lay on the couch while we peel grapes for her like the excellent cabana boys we are.”

“That presents an interesting picture,” Bucky agreed. “I can probably put together a snack tray. Candles, music. Let her relax. I like it. Vodka. Must have vodka.”

“Obviously,” Tony said. He stretched up to kiss Bucky’s cheek. “You do the tray, I’ll set the stage.”

“Hey, no skimping on the goods, just because Nat’s home,” Bucky scolded, touching Tony’s chin with one finger and turning him back to a more thorough kiss, a flick of tongue over Tony’s top lip. 

Tony hummed and leaned into it, his hand curling around the back of Bucky’s neck. He stretched it out, coming back for more every time they parted, reveling in it like the hedonist he was, when he let himself be. “Yeah, that too,” he said, several minutes later. “Lots of that.”

“My favorite part,” Bucky said. Finally, he pulled all the way away. “Ice cream. Raspberries. Caviar. Good cheese. Friday, are you getting all this? Do we even have all this? How fast can a courier get here?” 

“Placing the order now, Sarge,” Friday informed him cheerfully. “It should arrive a few minutes after Ms. Romanoff.”

“So we’ll get her into the shower first,” Tony said. “That’ll give you time to put everything together.”

Bucky made quick work of what they did have on hand, and dug out one of the imported bottles of vodka. “It’s nice,” he said to Tony, as his hands moved automatically through cubing cheese and cutting fruit. “The way you take care of us, you know? Nat-- she is so used to everyone either underestimating her, or being scared of her. But you-- you just see her for who she is, and what she needs. It’s nice. No one ever did that for her, before. For either of us, really. I knew you were a good choice.”

“Glad to know that buyer’s remorse isn’t kicking in yet,” Tony said lightly. One of these days, they’d get him to actually take a compliment, but at least he wasn’t actively scoffing at them anymore. “You’re both good people, you deserve nice things. And I’m extremely grateful to be one of the nice things you get to have.”

“You,” Bucky said, walking by to get out several of the scented candles Nat liked. They could line them up around the bedroom for mood lighting, “are the nicest thing I get to have.” He put emphasis on the have part, that went along with the ‘to hold’ part.

Tony pulled Bucky around for another kiss. “Love you too, snowflake,” he murmured, and then slipped the candles out of Bucky’s hands. “I got this; you go meet her at the hangar and take her to the shower.”

“You say this only because I can carry her down from the hangar,” Bucky teased. Which was true. He could. In fact, he could carry both of them, if he had to, although it was a little awkward. Tony could carry them with the armor on, but while the armor was a sexy beast, it wasn’t really designed for romance in mind.

“It has been previously established,” Tony pointed out, “that it spoils the mood if I get all winded and out of breath and then accidentally drop her. You go sweep her off her feet, and I’ll see to the sexy scenery.”

“Put on tighter pants,” Bucky said, as he exited the room, because the best time to leave was on a good line.

The ‘jet was just settling gently onto its landing gear when he made it to the hangar.

He could practically count out the beats of the shutdown sequence in his head, so he was right by the bay door when it opened and Natasha came down the ramp, heavy bag slung over her shoulder. There were no dark circles under her eyes; she looked as flawless as always -- but something reflected deep in her eyes looked weary and heartsore.

“What, no parade?” she quipped.

“We’re saving up for the flashy heroics,” Bucky said. “Right now, you got just a man, waiting to greet his best girl.” She’d saved him, so many times over the years, he couldn’t even count the times. Taught him to love, to laugh, to live. So now, he would take care of her, when she was too bone-worn to carry herself another mile. He only wished she’d let him help her sooner.

“Gimme that,” he said, holding out his metal hand for the bag.

Just for an instant, she looked like she was going to argue, but then she softened a little and pulled the bag from her shoulder, swinging it around to drop the carry strap in his hand. Then she reached out and grabbed a fistful of his shirt and pulled him in, stretching up on her toes to kiss him, hard and fierce. It wasn’t a sexy, seductive kiss; it was desperate relief.

“Missed you,” Bucky murmured into her hair as soon as she let go, pulling her tight against him. “I mean, I ain’t sayin’ it’s not nice to have Tony all to myself, but--”

He laughed at the indignant face she made, both of them knowing they were only joking. Him being selfish, her being jealous. It was ridiculous. They were one soul in two bodies; sometimes because neither of them had enough soul to be a whole person on their own.

“Missed you, too,” she admitted, a hint of a smile teasing at her mouth. “Missed him, too. Where is he?”

“You know Tony,” Bucky said. “One more circuit board to map, one last sim to run. I kid, I kid. He’s gettin’ your shower ready for you.”

“He sent you down to be my escort?” she asked, and she still looked tired, but the thousand-yard stare had pulled back to maybe a five hundred-yard stare.

“ _I_ sent me down to meet you,” Bucky said. “Because _I_ wanted to see you, an’ you know, if you were in that throwin’ shit and screaming and swearing phase, you can get it out of the way now.” Because Tony always wanted to fix things and make it better, and sometimes what a spy needed was to _scream_ , after keeping her voice down low for weeks, and what an assassin needed was to slam his fist into the wall after hurting someone else. And Tony, who was neither of those things, didn’t _need_ to witness it.

She hummed, considering, and then shook her head. “Too tired. Too much locked in the box, still. Probably tomorrow I’ll be up to throw you around the gym a little.”

“Yeah, baby, I get that,” Bucky said. “Come on upstairs, then, an’ let your two favorite guys treat you right.” He put an arm around her shoulders, feeling for the tension, the anger, the edge-of-her-nerves, and being happy when she just sighed into it. She knew she didn’t have to pretend with him. 

“Yeah?” She let him steer her into the elevator, leaning against him as the door closed. “And just what kind of treatment do my two favorite guys have in mind?”

“All your favorite things, in nice little pieces,” Bucky said. “You just relax, enjoy it.” He squeezed her shoulder a little bit, feeling the press of her against his body. The smell of her skin was like perfume. Light shimmered off her hair, ruby darts that reflected against the elevator walls. He twisted a lock of hair between his fingers, each silky strand. How he’d ever gotten so lucky, how he’d ever deserved so much--

Sometimes he thought of Tony and Natasha as just what he was owed, the world had demanded much, and so it was only fair that he got some just recompensation for it.

Other times, he could barely understand why they’d want him to touch them with his hands that had so much blood on them.

But-- they understood that. Both of them. 

Red in the ledger.

“I snuck you some vodka,” Bucky teased, offering her the flask.

“You are my favorite,” she declared, taking it and opening it deftly, tipping her head back for a sip, and then another. “You’re not getting this back.”

“Yeah, I figured that much,” Bucky said, contemplating whether or not she’d want to play a game of keep away, chasing each other around for the vodka. But no, she still looked exhausted. Not quite up to playful, not yet. Shower first. Let hot water and lavender soap wash away some of her cares. “You want me to wash your hair for you?”

“Yes,” she said decisively. “And then Tony can rub my feet.”

“He’s very good at that,” Bucky remarked, because he _was_. Probably something about the strength in his hands, and learning pressure from working on robots.

Bucky tossed her bag in the general direction of the living room when he came in through the door; they could unpack later.

“Doll, you ready for us in there?”

“Ready and waiting,” Tony replied, opening the door and bowing them in extravagantly (and somewhat ridiculously, because Tony). Lit candles adorned just about every surface, giving the room a cozy, warm glow. The bedsheets were turned down invitingly, the nightstand on what Bucky thought of as Tony’s side of the bed (mostly because that’s where he dumped all his assorted electronics to charge at night) had been mostly cleared, leaving only three half-full wine glasses and space for the tray of food. From the bathroom came the sound of water, steam already billowing through the crack in the door.

Tony had changed, too, into an old MIT sweatshirt that was at least three sizes too big for him and had probably belonged to Rhodes originally, and a pair of clingy yoga pants.

He reached out to catch Natasha’s hand and drew her into the room, curling his hand around her jaw as he kissed her hello. “Welcome home, honey.”

The sensors in Bucky’s fingers were remarkably fine, and while she was kissing Tony hello, Bucky plucked a dozen hairpins out of her ‘do, letting her hair loose from its style, and then finger-combing it out, gently detangling the curls. 

She sighed, a little more tension sliding out of her shoulders, and then gently pushed Tony away. “Shower,” she said firmly. “I feel all...” She waved a hand vaguely in a way that meant _covered in the metaphorical grime of my trade_ , or at least that’s what Bucky was pretty sure it meant.

Tony nodded. “Yep, all set up for you,” he promised. “At your preferred lobster-boiling temperature.”

Bucky watched her swan off into the bathroom before dragging Tony back into a quick hug, hands plucking at the oversized sweatshirt. “You look adorable. She’s okay, don’t make that face.” 

He stripped out of his own clothes, practical and not bothering to make a production out of it. “Gonna wash her hair for her, then hop back out.” He traced a hand over the front of Tony’s shirt, down to his groin and gave a teasing pat. “Keep it warm for us.”

Tony rolled his eyes, but didn’t show any sign of even trying to resist reaching around to squeeze Bucky’s ass. “I’ll be waiting.”

“Scrubbing your hair is like wrestling with a brillo pad,” Bucky complained, stepping into the shower behind her. “No wonder you want someone else to do it.” The damn stuff practically attacked him as he attempted to haul it in to some semblance of order and work shampoo through it. Two washes, at least. It felt like she’d left product in there a few times.

“Beautiful. Touchable. Wearable. Pick two.” Natasha braced her hands on the tiles and leaned her head back, sighing as he worked the lather down to her scalp and scrubbed. “That feels nice, you can stop that approximately never.”

“Even the Tower will eventually run out of hot water,” Bucky pointed out. Although that was, in fact, probably not true. Or at least, the Tower wouldn’t run out of hot water with just the two of them in the shower. A second wash, then a handful of conditioner, worked into the ends. “At least you don’t have to shave.” 

Bucky’d heard the arguments about women in zombie movies never growing body hair, but he knew for a fact that Nat had had it all laser removed years ago. Why couldn’t the girls on the _Walking Dead_ have done it? Bucky, on the other hand, had to mow the stubble into manageable length every few days, otherwise he looked like an axe murderer.

(Technically, he was a murderer, but he didn’t think he’d ever killed anyone with an axe.)

“Small blessings,” she agreed. She scooped a handful of scented sugar scrub out of a container and began rubbing it into her skin. “We probably shouldn’t leave Tony waiting too long,” she said thoughtfully. “He might decide to blow something up to relieve the boredom.”

“I could go out and blow him,” Bucky suggested. “That would keep him occupied.”

“I suppose that’s true, but if you’re going to blow him, I want to watch.” She shot him a heated look from under her lashes.

“Well, then don’t stay in the shower so long you miss all the good parts,” Bucky said. He wrung his hair out and stepped out; at least the way Tony’s bathroom was designed, it didn’t send a rush of cold air in after him. Towel, towel. He knew he had one-- ah, there they were. “Oh, nice. Tony heated the towels up, too.”

“Nice,” Natasha said. “He is my favorite, now.”

“I’ll tell him you said so,” Bucky quipped, wrapping his towel around his hips. 

He gave himself a six minute head start before Nat would start to wonder what they were up to. If she was later than six minutes, he’d go back in to check on her and make sure she hadn’t fallen asleep in the shower. That had happened sometimes, to all three of them at one time or another.

Tony was lounging on the bed, poking at his tablet, though he glanced up as Bucky came back into the bedroom. “Doing okay? I think the courier arrived.”

"We wanted to make sure you weren't bored," Bucky told him. "You get into trouble when you're bored, so she suggested I come out and blow you."

That was a lie, of course. The question was, would Nat call him on it, or just take the credit?

“Without wanting to watch?” Tony smirked at him. “You know I’m always happy to have your mouth on any part of me, gorgeous, but I thought we were putting Nat in the middle tonight.”

" _Incentive_ ," Bucky said. "For her to get out of the shower." He let the towel drop from around his hips.

“I see,” Tony said. Bucky certainly _hoped_ he saw, because he was staring openly at Bucky’s naked body. “Well, by all means, come over here and incentivize me.” He tossed the tablet in the night table drawer, where it wouldn’t get accidentally pulverized in the midst of their fun, and then rolled onto his back, tucking his hands behind his head in a show of comfort and relaxation.

He was just pondering the benefits to a slow tease or getting right down to it, when he heard Nat step out of the shower. Right. He crawled into the bed, yanked Tony's yoga pants down to his thighs and swallowed Tony's dick in one, smooth motion.

It wasn't even half hard yet, but certainly went that way in a hurry.

“Oh _Christ_ ,” Tony gasped, one hand going to the top of Bucky’s head. “You are a _menace_.”

Bucky hummed his agreement, watching from the corner of his eye for the door to the bathroom. Always best to make a showy display, so when he saw a peek of Nat's towel, he swirled his tongue around like eating ice cream. That always made Tony make the best noises, the best, most gorgeous expressions.

 _Jackpot_.

Tony arched up under him, or at least tried to, and let out the most fantastic little stuttering moan. He reached out with one hand, beckoning Nat over. “Come help,” he begged. “Bucky’s trying to suck my brains out through my dick.”

She just laughed as she padded across the room, towel wrapped around her like the shortest, thickest minidress ever, hair dark and dripping onto her shoulders. She picked up one of the waiting wine glasses and took a sip. “One of my favorite shows.”

Bucky pulled off, rudely and with a lot of unnecessary slurping sounds. "You've got plenty of brains to spare, doll. It might take a while. Hang on." Bucky dove back into it, getting to work with the same single-minded urgency that he did most things. Tony was delicious and perfect, cock thick in Bucky's mouth.

Tony groaned again, a drawn-out sound that was suddenly muffled when Nat came close enough to kiss him. Her hand joined Tony’s in Bucky’s hair, long nails scritching lightly over his scalp.

Bucky practically melted into it, rumbling in satisfaction. He might have gotten carried away, except Nat flicked his ear after a moment, causing him to startle, which drew another one of those perfect noises from Tony’s throat. “What?”

“What happened to treating me right?” she wondered. “Also, I’m hungry.” Also, she liked to draw things out for Tony, some -- he wasn’t as fast on the rebound as Bucky, so making him wait longer was her way of making sure Tony stayed invested in their lovemaking.

“Little show to go with dinner,” Bucky pointed out, but he gave the head of Tony’s cock a little kiss like saying goodbye and crawled off the bed. “Lemme get a bathrobe, I’m not keen on spillin’ on my bare skin.”

He shooed Nat into the bed in his place, grabbed his robe, and then got the food tray. Nice. Little nibbling bites of a lot of things. It wouldn’t have done Bucky’s appetite any good at all, but he was a hoover for food, most of the time. Watching Nat eat, though-- well, that could be fun.

When he got back to the bedroom, Tony was sitting up against the headboard, and Nat had stretched across the bed, laying her head in Tony’s lap. She started to sit up as Bucky came in, but Tony pushed her back down -- not that she couldn’t have knocked his hand away if she’d wanted to, but she let him nudge her back down and pet her still-damp hair. “What’s that?” she asked Bucky.

“Food?” Oh, and on the edge of the tray. “And a blindfold. If that’s all right with you?”

She glanced up at Tony. He shrugged. “Thought you might need to get out of your head a little.”

“That... could help, yes,” she admitted. She lifted her head just enough for Bucky to slip the blindfold over her eyes and secure it.

“No peeking,” Bucky told her. He selected the first bite off the tray, a piece of dried apricot with a bit of goat cheese smeared on the top, and held it lightly to her mouth, the fruit just brushing her lip.

She rolled it around in her mouth thoughtfully, a tiny frown of concentration appearing just above the edge of the blindfold, and then smiled as she chewed happily. “Goat cheese and apricot is a fantastic combination. Maybe a little honey in the cheese? I hope there’s more of it.”

“It’s Tony,” Bucky said. “ _More_ is his middle name.”

He sat the tray down in easy reach, so Tony could offer her the next bite.

Tony looked the tray over and selected a plump olive, stuffed with something. Not garlic, was all Bucky could see.

She twigged to that one much faster, looking pleased as she chewed. “Blue cheese olives! Does everything have cheese on it?”

“Not _everything_ ,” Bucky sniffed, vaguely offended. “I wouldn’t suggest cheese on chocolate, most of the time.”

“Ooh, is there chocolate? That next, please!” Nat opened her mouth like a baby bird.

Tony laughed and touched her nose. “I dunno, I had cheese with chocolate in it once. That was pretty good.” But he picked out one of the little bonbons and fed it to her.

Bucky watched, eyes flicking between Tony’s face, the expression of delight he had, totally unfeigned, at taking care of Nat, of her letting him feed her. That he was giving her something and she was completely accepting of it. Tony was generous to a fault, and sometimes both of them had trouble just rolling with it. But this-- this was even better, somehow.

Little bites of food couldn’t be seen as over indulging, as taking advantage, any of the things that Nat -- or Bucky, for that matter -- could berate themselves over.

Her mouth moved sensually, and she probably didn’t even know she had a smear of soft cheese on her lip.

“God, you’re beautiful,” Tony murmured, brushing his hand over her hair. “How you feeling, honey?” He looked over at the tray, cataloging what remained.

Bucky reached past Tony and wiped the smear with his thumb, just as she answered, “pretty good, not as hungry. Is there wine? I thought I saw wine?” The feeling of her lip, under his skin, was utterly perfect, the way what she needed to say was more important than his hand in the way, and at the same time, the little smile that lingered on her mouth said she knew he was watching her.

“Yes, there’s wine,” Tony agreed. “You’ll have to sit up a little for that, though. I didn’t bring straws.” He helped her sit up and placed the goblet in her hands. “There you go. White for you, red for me.”

“A straw in wine?” Nat shuddered a little.

“Why not? I would make a sippy cup of wine,” Bucky said, amused. “Or those wine popsicles we had, that was-- well, that was on a stick, not with a straw.”

“Heathen,” Nat complained, more amused and fond than dismayed. She took a sip from her glass and made a happy noise. “This is the wine from that vineyard we toured last summer, isn’t it?” She took another sip. “Should be a bit colder, but that’s what I get for letting it sit so long.”

“I like wine tours,” Bucky said. “I don’t know anything about wine, my palate is completely barbaric. But I do like drinking a lot of wine and having no one look even slightly bothered by this.”

“We could take another vacation,” Tony said. “Do a ten-day round of California vintners. Or go straight to Europe and do France and Italy.”

“Vacation,” Nat hummed thoughtfully. “Vacaaaation. I just love the sound of that word.”

“Oh, here, one more,” Bucky said, taking a flat, sea salt cracker off the tray, thick with caviar and a few of those little capers. “I got this out especially for you.”

She ate that with enthusiasm, then reached with unerring accuracy to wind her fingers into Bucky’s hair and draw him close for a kiss.

She tasted of salt and wine, of wildness, and familiar. She had been the guiding star of his life and he would do anything she’d ever ask. And beside them, the whole time, was Tony. The rock where they could land. He found Tony’s hand, twined their fingers together. _You too, you’re here. We’re here._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tisfan 3023 Tony Stark Bingo K2 - Kink: Threesome

Tony was never, ever going to get over the fact that he had these two beautiful, amazing people in his bed, in his _life_. Sleeping with beautiful people wasn’t new for him -- as wealthy as he was, as famous, he’d had his pick of gorgeous people since he’d been old enough to know what his dick was good for.

But _these two_. Not just beautiful but smart and witty and compassionate and caring and generous and so, so much more. Broken, too, more than a little, but who the hell on their team wasn’t? And the ways they’d been broken meshed with his, meant they all understood, as well as anyone could, what they were feeling, what they were going through.

Knew how to bring them out of the spiral of doubt and loathing, how to make them feel wanted. _Loved_.

Bucky was drawing Nat deeper and deeper into the kiss, and it was beautiful to behold, but-- Tony reached out and snared the wine glass as it dangled from Nat’s fingertips, setting it aside. Surely there was some way to create a wine glass that would keep the wine at a proper temperature. Some kind of conduction coil in the stem, probably, and a sensor embedded in the bowl, probably disguised as something decorative -- well, several sensors, probably, because--

Nat twisted around to kiss Tony and he let go of the wine glass idea -- for now, nothing that entered Tony’s brain ever quite _left_ \-- to sink into the sweet, soft heat of her mouth. Bucky’s hand, still holding his, squeezed gently, and Tony flicked his eyes open briefly to check in, even as his free hand found the curve of Nat’s waist, started tugging at the towel wrapped around her.

Bucky traced a line from her shoulder down one side of her spine, helping Tony get the towel off and out of the way. “Naked is always preferred.”

Nat didn’t seem to be objecting; she did a little shimmy and the towel fell loose to be discarded on the floor. Tony pulled free of the kiss long enough to drag his shirt off, then leaned in to dot little nips and licks over her shoulder.

“You, too,” Bucky said, since he was already in nothing but bare skin. Somehow, over the past few months, he’d gotten more comfortable with his body-- or at least, with Tony seeing it. Tony understood that Nat had been there when a lot of Bucky’s scarring happened, so that hadn’t seemed to worry him, but the massive damage around his shoulder was a sensitive subject.

“Working on it,” Tony mumbled. He laid back and arched his back, lifting his hips so he could shove his pants off. He’d had his own insecurities when they’d first started getting naked together -- he did pretty damn good, but he was pushing fifty, and a lot of those years had rough on him, one way or another. Whereas Bucky and Natasha were younger, at least physically, and somewhere _beyond_ the peak of good health.

It was a concern that raised its ugly head occasionally, but Tony did his best to keep it stuffed in a box. They wanted him, demonstrably.

When there was no clothing left on the bed, Tony scooted forward a bit to trace his fingers down Bucky’s chest. “I am the luckiest sonovabitch on the planet.” It was an oft-expressed sentiment.

“Yes, yes you are,” Nat told him, earnestly. “You regularly get vulnerable and undressed with the most dangerous assassins on the planet and you’re no more than bruised.”

Bucky hummed, leaning into Tony’s touch. “I like it when he has bruises. I wish they would last on me.” He leaned in even closer and licked at Tony’s throat. “They’re all gone again, though.”

“Going to give me some new ones?” Tony wondered. Entirely rhetorical; Bucky marked Tony up every chance he got. Nat was still thinking in terms of _assassins_ , which wasn’t ideal, but drawing her attention to it wouldn’t help. Instead, he ran his fingertips down her arm once, twice, angling toward the more sensitive underside. Caught her wrist and lifted it to his mouth, breathing warm over the pulse point before kissing it, her palm, sucking a finger into his mouth.

“Would you like me to spell out my name on your back?” Bucky wondered. 

“My name is shorter,” Nat pointed out, sucking air as Tony teased at her finger, slowly sliding it in and out of Tony’s mouth, brushing over his lip with her thumb.

“Initials,” Tony suggested when he released Nat’s finger. “That way both of you can fit.” He went back to nibbling at Nat’s fingertips, delighting in the way she reacted to his teeth on the sensitive pads, the flick of his tongue. He slid a hand up her side, not cupping her breast yet, but feeling the swell of it under her arm, the soft curve.

Bucky made the bed wobble a bit as he moved around, his weight and shifting translated to bumping Tony and Nat closer together, but finally he was around Tony’s backside, and Nat was lounging against the pillows, shaking her head as she watched them.

He drew a circle with his finger, like marking his spot. Bucky didn’t quite _bite down,_ but he did fasten his mouth on Tony’s shoulder for a second, as if he was thinking about it. Slowly, he sucked blood to the surface, just inside the circle, worrying at the skin a little until Tony hissed and moved backward into the heat of it.

Tony nuzzled at Nat’s neck, tasting the curve of her collar bone. Her skin was still warm from her shower, which made her scent even stronger, sweet and clean. “Glad you’re home,” he murmured into her shoulder. “Always feels just a little empty when you’re gone.”

“Less person hogging half the bed,” Bucky added. “Less hair in my mouth. I mean, you know--”

Nat opened one eye to glare at Bucky over Tony’s shoulder. “Don’t make me hit you, Barnes. I have several perfectly good pillows here.”

“Less threatening, more sexy,” Tony intervened, because they absolutely _would_ have a pillow fight, and it absolutely _would_ completely wreck the bed and most of the bedroom, because even in a pillow fight, those two both played to win. He decided to model preferred behavior for them by scooting a few inches downward, pressing himself more firmly against Bucky, and putting him in the perfect position to flick his tongue across Nat’s nipple until her breath caught and she arched up into it.

“Tony--” Nat gasped. “Definitely my favorite.”

Bucky muttered something in Russian that Tony didn’t bother to translate, since it was a jumble of swear words and insults and therefore not in the sexy category of behavior. Also, Nat was running her foot up and down Tony’s thigh, which was distracting. Also, good. Having just showered, her feet weren’t cold, which was a common problem. 

Tony kissed a spiral around her breast, letting his facial hair drag lightly over the sensitive skin, teasing and tormenting. He loved every shiver and gasp, Nat letting herself be honest and vulnerable, trusting him, trusting them both. He came back to her nipple, sucking it in and scraping his teeth over it lightly, just enough to make her moan.

Bucky ran his hand across Tony’s hip, then across until those metal fingers were tracing patterns against Nat’s thigh and what he could reach of her belly. Tony could feel the plates working as Bucky shifted, little nudges against his skin, the faint sound of servos whining and pistons thrumming.

Slow, dragging his hand up, until he palmed Nat’s other breast; the metal was warm, it was almost always warm, even with all the venting and extra cooling Tony had installed, but smooth and slippery, and she pushed into that, too, her back a perfect arc as her head rolled back.

“That’s right,” Tony purred, “relax and let us make you feel good.” He slid down further, dragging his mouth down her belly. “We’re going to take care of you, honey.”

Her hand twined into his hair, tugging a little at the short hairs near the base of his skull. “You always do,” she purred. “You take care of me, Bucky takes care of you, I take care of Bucky. It works out pretty well.”

“So far, I’ve been pretty satisfied,” Tony agreed. He nosed his way down her abdomen, teasing at the top of her pubic hair. He loved the way she smelled, here, rich and earthy and warm. “Ready for a little more satisfaction?”

“Can’t wait,” she murmured. One muscle in her thigh was quivering as she let her legs drop even wider, inviting him in. 

“Oh, don’t mind me back here,” Bucky added. “I’m just gonna entertain myself.” Entertaining himself was apparently Bucky-speak for playing with Tony’s balls, running a finger down his crack to tease light over Tony’s hole.

Tony shivered. “By all means,” he agreed. “Have a blast, it’s like Candyland in here. All play, no guilt.” He flashed a grin at Nat, then dipped his chin to taste her, just barely parting her folds to nudge at her clit, already plump and swelling with pleasure.

It wasn’t like he didn’t know what Bucky was doing -- but Tony had a tendency to concentrate harder on _giving_ pleasure than getting it, working Nat over with a clever tongue, tasting and testing her reactions, listening to those little moans and whines as she pushed up into him, and then squirmed away, both of them focusing on making it last and last. There were times when they would all three rush toward pleasure like it was a race and someone was going to take it away from them. But not this time.

That said, it was almost shocking when Tony surged forward, Bucky having worked him open and pushed in, making him groan into Nat’s depths.

“Oh god, sweetheart, that’s good,” Tony groaned, and he had to stop and rest his forehead against Nat’s thigh for a moment as Bucky sank in deeper, feeling his body adjust.

Then he went back to work, because they’d done this before, and Nat really liked the way Bucky’s thrusts somewhat forcibly varied the pressure Tony was applying. He licked and prodded and sucked, and managed to work his arm around the tangle of limbs to push two fingers deep into her, crooking them in search of that spongy, sensitive spot.

He was pretty sure Nat had at least one, possibly two, orgasms, almost back to back, because she shrieked and her fingers bit into his shoulders. Also, she managed to kick Bucky in the chin, which made him fall forward, driving deep into Tony-- which is when Tony thought the second one happened. They were tangled and sweaty and aching in all the best ways, almost, but not quite, out of breath. 

“Klutz,” Bucky accused Nat, and she popped the bird at him, snuggling deeper into the pile of pillows. “Right, that’s the point, doll, we’re jus’ getting around to it. Come on, get up, get up, I’m too heavy this way, I should be on the bottom.”

Tony caught Nat’s gaze and rolled his eyes -- it’s not like the two of them couldn’t take Bucky’s weight; both of them were stronger than they looked. But it bothered him, sometimes more than others, and so they indulged him. “Fine,” Tony said, ducking his head for one last lick, making Nat shudder. “How do you want us?”

Stripping off the used condom, Bucky tossed it into the trash, which was really impressive aim for something that non-aerodynamic. “You feel up to taking both of us, sunshine?” He brushed some of Nat’s hair out of her face, tucking the lock behind her ear.

Heat shivered through Tony. They didn’t do that very often, but it was always incredibly intense. He looked at Nat, eyebrows raised. If she really wanted to be taken out of her head, that was a great way to do it.

“You know I can take whatever you give me,” Nat said. She rolled over, quick and smooth, rising up on her knees to stretch her hands over her head, putting that lovely body entirely on display. 

“Beautiful,” Tony breathed. He slid a hand down her flank, then twisted to kiss Bucky, letting Bucky lick her taste out of his mouth.

“You-- are also beautiful,” Bucky gasped, then pulled Tony back for another kiss, and then a third before finally letting go. 

“Lay back,” Nat ordered, pushing Bucky down onto the bed. She grabbed fresh condoms off the strip, and then found some lube. She flipped her hair, half dry now, out of her face, before helping Bucky with the condom wrapper. The metal hand didn’t always handle crinkly packages well.

While she did that, Tony rolled on his own. His dick was aching with need, and seeing both of his amazing, gorgeous lovers together like that only made him harder. He watched Nat swing a leg over Bucky, straddling him. Tony put his hands on her hips to guide her into position -- not that she needed the help, but it was nice that she let him.

Nat twisted, settling in. “Don’t you dare come too soon,” she told Bucky. 

Bucky raised his hands in a who, me gesture. “Not like it matters, I c’n get hard again in what, three minutes?”

“If Tony has to wait, you have to wait,” Nat scolded him.

“Didn’t see you waitin’,” Bucky said, smacking one side of her ass.

“Yes, well, I’m special.”

“Indeed you are,” Tony agreed. He scooted up behind her, pushing gently until she leaned forward, propping herself up on Bucky’s chest. He paused for a moment to just look and touch the place where they were joined, the base of Bucky’s cock just visible. “Such a pretty picture,” he mused. He kissed Nat’s shoulder, eyes hot on Bucky, and then nudged at Nat’s entrance carefully. He reached for the lube and added a generous amount -- several orgasms had given Nat a lot of natural lubrication already, but Bucky was thick to begin with, and both of them together was more of a stretch than even her biggest dildo. (They’d measured.) “Good, honey?”

“Yeah,” she said, then hissed. “Go slow for a bit.” She braced both hands on Bucky’s chest and Tony could feel her squeezing, hard enough to make Bucky grunt with it. But when she relaxed, everything relaxed, a little more.

“Slow, absolutely,” Tony promised. He rocked out and back in, slow and easy, only going as deep as her body allowed, not pushing. The drag of his dick against Bucky’s was delicious, the smell of sex and the feel of their skin against his the perfect accent to that liquid heat and pressure.

Bucky shifted his hips a little, his hands bracing on Nat’s ass, as if spreading her cheeks further for Tony’s access and whatever he did made it even easier. Nat made a soft, passionate cry, “oh, oh, god!”

“Yeah, that’s right, honey, that’s perfect.” Tony eased into her, a tiny bit at a time, until he realized he couldn’t get any deeper. “All in. Everyone doing okay?” He hoped they were both good, because it felt _amazing_.

“I’m under strenuous orders not to come just yet,” Bucky said, and Tony could feel every word that he said, vibrating through the spot where they were all joined together. “Or I mighta already.”

“So that’s two thumbs up from the Buckaroo,” Tony said. He nudged at Nat’s shoulder with his nose. “What about you?”

Nat inhaled, turned a little so Tony could see the side of her face (mirrors, he thought. One of these days, he needed to remember to install mirrors around the bed so he could see his lovers in all their impossible angles) which was almost transcendent. She nodded, being unwilling -- or maybe even unable -- to speak.

And then she started to move, not thrusting, but a gentle swivel of her hips, like she was balancing a hula hoop. Combined with the tight squeeze, and the way Bucky’s cock was pressed right up against his, it was almost more than Tony could take, perfect, sublime. Other impressive modifyers. What even were words?

“Christ,” Tony swore. He wrapped his arms around Nat’s waist, one holding her, the other laid against Bucky’s stomach, grounding him. After all the teasing and play they’d already engaged in, he was _not_ going to last long.

They moved together, like an ocean wave, crashing together, rolling and receding, reaching, turning-- there was no sense of time, just the tide. Motion and soft sounds, heat and sweat and passion. Her breath was hot, heavy, in time with their movements. “There, there,” Nat was saying, almost soothing, like she was calming someone from a nightmare, but then it was more urgent, “ _there_ \-- yes--”

When whatever perfect set of circumstances she needed finally collided, she screamed her pleasure, the rhythm of their lovemaking dissolving into excitable thrusting, all out of time and pattern, but perfect and delicious, and as she crashed into her orgasm, her body tightened and squeezed them both together.

Bucky grabbed Tony’s thighs, brought him even closer, fingers leaving little bruises along the skin. The purest, brightest flame--

So warm--

Tony groaned and threw his head back as it washed over him, wave after wave of pleasure that seemed to carry him away, left him panting and loose-limbed as he sagged against Nat’s back, letting Bucky hold him up. “Come on, snowflake, your turn,” he mumbled, opening satisfaction-sleepy eyes to watch Bucky’s climax take him.

Bucky tried to be huffy and sarcastic about it, “well, _finally_ ,” but it came out breathless and eager. He rocked them up, practically lifting Tony off the bed, and, “Christ--”

“That’s it, that’s perfect, you’re so gorgeous,” Tony praised, because Bucky was goddamned beautiful when he gave himself up to his pleasure. He kept up the quiet flow of praise and encouragement -- he was Tony Stark, talking was what he _did_ \-- until Bucky finally went limp, panting for breath.

Disengaging was a little more awkward and a little less fun -- they were all a bit oversensitive and not wanting to shake off that post-coital drowsiness. But eventually they managed it. Got the condoms to the trash bin, found something to wipe off with, and rolled off each other into the wide expanse of their bed, ceding to Nat the coveted middle spot.

After a long, comfortable silence, Bucky’s stomach rumbled. Loud. Aggressive.

“God damn it,” he whined, and then shifted the bed to get up. “Anyone else hungry, or is it just me?”

Nat started giggling, rolling over until her mouth was pressed against Tony’s chest, trying to stifle it. “It’s good to be home,” she gasped out, between chortles.

Tony wrapped his arm around her and let his eyes fall closed, smiling. “It’s good to have you back.”

**Author's Note:**

> This Fic Goes along with:
> 
> [Something Truly Shocking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17278808)  
> [Why do you have to go (Make Things So Complicated)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17784914/chapters/41961440)  
> And  
> [Strawberry Level Screw Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20220649)


End file.
